Hogwarts necesita una página web
by BlauerDrache
Summary: James Potter había sido muy popular en su colegio muggle. Había hecho grandes amigos antes de cumplir los once años... Amigos que no se creían creerse ni una palabra sobre su marcha a un elitista colegio escocés del que no había ninguna prueba. Suerte que James tiene la idea perfecta para convencer a sus amigos de que no miente, y de paso, revolucionar la vida de medio Hogwarts.


_**Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es de Rowling. Solo la idea extraña de este fic es mía.**_

* * *

**Hogwarts necesita una página web**

* * *

—… y por todo eso, creo que Hogwarts necesita una página web —concluyó James con seriedad.

El director Flitwick, frente a él, parpadeó tres veces sin decir nada, todavía atónito por el discurso que le había soltado el joven estudiante, del cual no había entendido ni la mitad.

Cada vez entendía más por qué Minerva se había retirado de Hogwarts ese último verano, justo antes de que James Potter y los mellizos Weasley empezaran el primer curso. Su compañera había dicho que a su edad ya no estaba para lidiar con todos los problemas que sabía que esos tres iban a causar en el castillo, y Filius se había reído, diciendo que aún no les conocía y no podía saber si iban a ser tan problemáticos como auguraba. De todos modos, Minerva se había retirado, él había asumido el cargo de director, y apenas tuvieron que pasar unas semanas para que admitiera que su amiga había tenido toda la razón del mundo: esos tres chiquillos habían sido un dolor de cabeza constante desde su primera semana allí. Filius tenía la impresión de que ya habían probado todas las bromas habidas y por haber, y eso en tan solo unos meses. La llegada de las vacaciones de Navidad fueron un alivio para el director (y el resto de profesores), pero que tan solo un par de días después de volver de las vacaciones James Potter se colara en su despacho y le soltara una retahíla de frases sin sentido sobre cosas muggles le hacía augurar cosas aún peores para el siguiente trimestre.

—¿Y bien, director? —insistió James, al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba.

Flitwick respiró profundamente y acabó diciendo:

—Señor Potter, ¿le importaría esperar un momento y repetir todo eso frente a la profesora Hopkins?

James asintió, y entonces el director hizo llamar a la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que se presentó unos minutos más tarde en su oficina. Cuando la mujer hubo tomado asiento, James repitió su discurso.

Ya era bastante malo que en Hogwarts no se pudieran utilizar aparatos electrónicos, empezó James (que echaba terriblemente de menos sus videojuegos), por no hablar de que era imposible pensar que se pudiera usar el internet allí. Eso podía no parecerles un problema a los magos que no tuvieran contacto con el mundo muggle, pero para James, que había crecido atendiendo una escuela muggle (y había sido bastante popular allí, a decir verdad), había sido terriblemente difícil convencer a sus amigos muggles de que sus padres le enviaban a un elitista internado por tradición familiar, tan chapado a la antigua que los móviles, ordenadores y demás cosas modernas estaban prohibidos allí.

—Estamos en pleno siglo XXI. Mis amigos del colegio no han enviado una carta en su vida. Es más, ¡no tienen ni idea de cómo se envía una carta! Lo que por otro lado es una suerte, porque si intentaran escribirme por correo tradicional vete a saber dónde acabarían sus cartas dirigidas a Hogwarts—bufó James, antes de retomar su elaborado monólogo—. Mis amigos son incapaces de comunicarse conmigo durante gran parte del año, y creen que lo hago a propósito y que les estoy ignorando voluntariamente… porque esto nos lleva a un problema todavía más grande: no puedo probarles que Hogwarts existe. Puedo enseñarles una foto muggle del castillo, pero se piensan que es una imagen retocada. Y como mis amigos no son tontos, han hecho su investigación y obviamente, no han encontrado nada sobre Hogwarts en internet. ¡No está en ninguna red social, no se puede encontrar en ningún mapa, no hay nada sobre su programa educativo ni sobre su proceso de selección! Señor director, señora profesora, mis amigos creen que les estoy mintiendo porque no tengo pruebas, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada más para convencerles de lo contrario. Y es por eso que creo que Hogwarts necesita tener de una vez una página web. Si creamos una, así mis amigos entenderán por fin que no estoy mintiendo y recuperaré mi credibilidad.

—Si le estoy entendiendo bien, señor Potter…—habló lentamente la profesora Hopkins, mirándole interrogante con las cejas alzadas— ¿Está sugiriendo que creemos una página web mostrando Hogwarts al mundo muggle?

—¡Casi, profesora Hopkins!—replicó James, aunque le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la mujer, contento de que al menos uno de los adultos entendiera de qué estaba hablando—Estoy sugiriendo que creemos una página web _falsa_ de Hogwarts. Encontramos a alguien que diseñe una web bonita. Tomamos unas cuantas fotografías de partes del castillo con un buen encuadre para que no se vea nada mágico; escondemos las velas flotantes, pedimos a los alumnos que se quiten las capas para que el uniforme parezca muggle, cambiamos un rato los pergaminos y plumas por cuadernos y bolígrafos, colocamos unos cuantos libros de la sección muggle de la biblioteca por encima de las mesas… Escribimos un mensaje de bienvenida sobre lo importante que es para la escuela preservar las tradiciones, creamos un apartado de admisión de nuevos alumnos que podemos automatizar para responder negativamente, ¡y hecho! Solo será un poco de trabajo, pero restaurará mi credibilidad y la de todos los alumnos que tengan amigos muggles. Sinceramente, profesora, no sé cómo se las han arreglado hasta ahora los demás alumnos en mi posición. O tienen amigos muy crédulos o confían tanto en su palabra que no dudarían nunca de ellos, aunque fueran incapaces de recibir siquiera un e-mail suyo en seis meses.

James acabó de hablar y se sentó muy recto en la silla, con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo abiertamente. Filius Flitwick conocía esa sonrisa: era la de un niño inteligente que sabía que había ganado.

—¿Y bien, profesora Hopkins?—preguntó el director a la mujer sentada frente a él—¿Cuál es su opinión en todo este asunto?

La profesora tardó unos segundos en contestar, todavía evaluando con la mirada a James Potter. El chico no estaba en su clase, ya que aún estaba en primero y, cuando llegara a tercero, obviamente no iba a necesitar atender Estudios Muggles, pero era imposible no conocer la reputación que ya se había ganado en todo el colegio. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que hablaba con él personalmente, y parecía estar todavía formándose una opinión sobre él.

—Reconozco que el señor Potter tiene razón en varios puntos—acabó diciendo la profesora Hopkins, girándose finalmente hacia el director—. Uno de los mayores problemas que tienen los estudiantes que vienen del mundo muggle con su adaptación a Hogwarts es cómo lidiar con la vida que dejan atrás. Una situación que lleva agravándose varios años, debido al rápido avance de las tecnologías de comunicación muggles; nuestros chicos se quedan completamente apartados del mundo, lo que para ellos es muy difícil en una sociedad híper conectada y sin ninguna coartada que explique su situación. Ya sabe que en los últimos años he tenido algunos casos críticos con hijos de muggles, y en cada ocasión hemos concebido una solución decente personalizada. Pero la propuesta del señor Potter… ciertamente, podría solucionar los problemas más importantes.

—Así que crees que es viable—comentó Filius, rascándose la barbilla.

—Hecho con mucho cuidado y por personas que saben lo que están haciendo, sí—confirmó la profesora Hopkins.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya se lo había dicho, director, es un plan sin fisuras—saltó de inmediato James, y no tardó ni un instante en sacarse un rollo de papeles de un bolsillo—. Y por supuesto puedo colaborar, tengo un montón de sugerencias. Para empezar, ¡miren esto! He imprimido algunas capturas de pantalla de las páginas web de mi colegio en el Valle de Godric y del instituto al que van mis amigos en el pueblo de al lado. Había pensado que las podríamos usar como referencia para nuestra página. Y también…

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Potter!—le cortó el director repentinamente, con una voz más aguda de lo habitual, puesto que ya veía que el muchacho había cogido carrerilla y le iba a contar su plan con todo detalle—La profesora Hopkins y yo hemos entendido su propuesta y la consideramos interesante. Ahora, necesito que nos dé tiempo para presentársela al Consejo Escolar y para que sus miembros la evalúen. Si avanza favorablemente nos volveremos a poner en contacto con usted.

—Puedo explicárselo todo yo a los miembros del Consejo…

—No se preocupe, deje que yo me encargue de esto. Mientras tanto, puede volver a sus ocupaciones habituales. Sé de buena tinta que tiene una redacción extra que entregar para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y dudo que vaya a escribirse sola.

James Potter tuvo la decencia de sonreír con culpabilidad; Filius no sabía todavía qué había pasado en la clase de Defensa de esa mañana (porque el pobre profesor estaba tan alterado que se había pasado el resto del día mascullando maldiciones sobre Potter), pero sí que sabía cuál había sido el castigo.

Cuando el chico por fin abandonó su despacho, Filius soltó un cansado suspiro y se giró hacia la profesora Hopkins, que le devolvió una comprensiva sonrisa.

—¿De verdad crees que esto puede funcionar bien, Leanne?—le preguntó el director de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Filius?—dijo retóricamente Leanne, ya más relajada sin el alumno delante—Es una idea algo revolucionaria, sí, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada sobre ella que pudiera causar verdaderos problemas. No hay nada que incrimine al mundo mágico ni que rompa el Estatuto del Secreto. Podemos mostrar unas pocas fotografías y decir que somos un centro escolar tradicional y con unas condiciones de admisión muy estrictas… Lo que tampoco está muy lejos de la realidad. Y estoy segura que entre antiguos alumnos y padres de los actuales podríamos encontrar a gente cualificada para este proyecto.

—Así que vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a llevar adelante la propuesta de James Potter—murmuró el director, casi sin poder creérselo.

—Es sorprendente la labia que tiene y lo bien que sabe hablar este chico para tener once años—comentó Leanne, divertida—. Me da miedo pensar qué será capaz de hacer en cuanto se haga un poco mayor.

—Ah, Leanne, a ti te parece divertido porque no le vas a dar clase. Pero ya tengo a Septima aterrorizada pidiéndome que le disuada de escoger Aritmancia si alguna vez muestra interés—replicó Filius, que titubeó un poco antes de continuar—. Y ahora, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ayudarme a redactar la propuesta para el Consejo Escolar?

* * *

Los miembros del Consejo Escolar se tomaron la propuesta, en conjunto, mucho mejor de lo que Filius Flitwick habría esperado jamás. De los doce (tres exalumnos de cada Casa), Filius había esperado que se opusieran más enérgicamente los antiguos Slytherin, pero resultó que dos de ellos no tenían ningún interés por algo que tenía que ver con tecnología muggle, y solo Gwendolyn Bletchley puso el grito en el cielo por haber tenido una idea tan "potencialmente peligrosa". De los nueve restantes, cinco tenían hijos que habían atendido a un colegio muggle de niños o habían convivido hasta cierto punto con el mundo muggle, y les parecía una idea excelente para solucionar un problema recurrente. Los últimos cuatro no estaban en contra, pero dudaban de la seguridad de todo el asunto y pedían más detalles: el ex Ravenclaw Robert Hilliard incluso le envió un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros exponiendo todas sus cuestiones y demandando una doble revisión exhaustiva realizada por expertos.

Cuatro semanas más tarde, después de haber contactado a toda la gente que podía trabajar en el proyecto de la página web, haber planteado y resuelto dudas, y haberle pedido a James Potter que explicara su punto de vista a los miembros interesados (Potter se las arregló para presentarse en la reunión con tres chicos hijos de muggles completamente adeptos a su causa), el Consejo votó. El resultado fue de ocho votos a favor, dos en contra y dos en blanco.

* * *

Todavía pasaron unas cuantas semanas más de arduo trabajo hasta que llegó el esperado Día F: el día de las fotografías. Fue un sábado gris, una semana antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando Dennis Creevey llegó por la mañana a las puertas de Hogwarts armado con su cámara y se encontró a Neville Longbottom esperándole ahí.

—¡Neville!—le saludó con sorpresa Dennis, y se apresuró a abrazar su viejo amigo—¡Hace siglos que no te veo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que siendo fin de semana estarías en Londres con Hannah y las niñas.

—Es lo que suelo hacer todos los fines de semana—admitió Neville, sonriente—. Pero como has dicho, hace siglos que no nos vemos, y como necesitas a un profesor que te supervise hoy, me pareció buena idea ofrecerme voluntario. Hannah y las niñas pueden sobrevivir sin mí durante un día más.

—Si Hannah no tiene ningún problema, entonces no me quejo—replicó Dennis, meneando la cabeza—. Así que… ¿es verdad que todo esto es culpa del hijo de Harry?

—¿Cuánto hace que no ves a James?

—Creo que desde la fiesta de cumpleaños en la que cumplía cinco o seis. Esa que le organizaron en la Madriguera.

—Eso lo explica todo—comentó Neville, riéndose—. Si le hubieras visto recientemente, no lo dudarías ni por un instante. James es… bueno, difícil de definir. Pero sabe conseguir lo que quiere, por complicado que sea.

—Ya veo. Así que quería una página web del colegio…—Dennis sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin acabar de creerse aquella locura—¿Quién más está metido en esto?

—Pues principalmente el marido de Susan Bones, que es programador, y la madre de Joseph Samuels, un chico de primero, que es diseñadora web. No sé qué ha hecho exactamente cada uno, no lo entiendo del todo—confesó Neville—. Pero ya está casi toda su parte lista y solo nos faltan las fotos. La señora Samuels, de hecho, nos ha mandado una lista de peticiones de fotografías que cree que quedarían bien. Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts Leanne se ha ocupado de toda la organización, y ¿recuerdas a Melibea Cranberry? La profesora de Transformaciones desde que McGonagall pasó a ser directora a tiempo completo… Ella también nos acompañará hoy, como experta en cuestiones muggles.

—Entendido. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—¿Qué te parece la biblioteca?—sugirió Neville, mientras sacaba un pergamino de la manga de su túnica y se lo tendía a Dennis, que leyó rápidamente una lista de ubicaciones—Es donde hemos convocado a todos los alumnos que querían participar hoy.

Dennis asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo, y los dos caminaron hacia la biblioteca charlando alegremente. El trabajo de Dennis era de fotógrafo freelance, tanto como para periódicos mágicos como muggles, y era precisamente entre los últimos que era más famoso, por su _extraordinaria_ habilidad para llegar antes que nadie al lugar de la noticia y obtener los mejores ángulos. La verdad, Dennis estaba más acostumbrado a cubrir conflictos y zonas en guerra, así que aquel encargo era una bienvenida y agradable novedad.

Cuando los dos adultos llegaron a la biblioteca la encontraron llena de unas cuatro o cinco docenas de estudiantes y más ruidosa que nunca; hacía varios días que se sabía que la biblioteca estaba reservada aquella mañana para la sesión de fotografías, y la noticia había despertado un gran interés entre los alumnos… aunque no tanto en la señora Pince, que se había negado a estar presente mientras durara la actividad. En su lugar supervisando a los chicos estaba ya la profesora Cranberry, hablando cerca de la entrada con un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff de tercero. Cuando Neville y Dennis llegaron, la profesora se acercó a ellos de inmediato y, tras repasar rápidamente lo que había que hacer, se apresuró a girarse de nuevo hacia los alumnos y empezó a organizarlos:

—Id tomando todos asiento en las mesas, por favor. No dejéis ningún hueco libre. Y fuera las túnicas, guardadlas en las mochilas. Solo quiero ver uniformes. También quiero que os quitéis cualquier adorno demasiado llamativo. Señorita Boorman, por favor, esconda ese collar. Cuando estéis todos os iremos repartiendo libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos… ¡Señor Higgs, definitivamente no quiero su libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas sobre la mesa!—le amonestó la profesora Cranberry, y el Slytherin, sobresaltado, escondió su libro en menos de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch—Ahora, me gustaría un grupo de Ravenclaws en esta mesa junto a la ventana. Señor Saget, y usted también, señorita Weasley… No, Dominique, tú no, ¡he dicho Ravenclaws! Molly, si me haces el favor…

Neville observó desde un lateral cómo Melibea Cranberry dictaba órdenes a los alumnos y los ordenaba según su parecer, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no participar más. Pero en realidad, él no sabía mucho ni de cosas muggles ni de fotografías, y estaba allí más bien para darle apoyo a Dennis… y asegurarse de que la profesora Cranberry no se pasara de estricta. La jefa de Hufflepuff podía ser muy comprensiva y servicial con sus alumnos en problemas, pero durante gran parte del tiempo era dura y no admitía réplicas; Neville creía que parte del espíritu estricto de Minerva McGonagall se había colado en la nueva profesora de Transformaciones en cuanto esta la había sustituido.

Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron sentados en el lugar que la profesora consideraba ideal, y bajo supervisión de Dennis, Neville ayudó a repartir los libros, cuadernos y demás por las mesas. Se fijó en que la profesora había movido a Ryan Higgs de su lugar frente a Victoire Weasley para colocarle en una mesa pequeña con un chico de cada Casa, algo con lo que Ryan no parecía muy contento; mientras tanto, la propia Victoire sonreía abiertamente, habiendo quedado en una esquina de una mesa junto con las otras tres chicas Prefectas de quinto, y con Ted Lupin a su otro lado. Dominique Weasley no había conseguido cambiarse con su prima Molly, y estaba sentada en una mesa con un numeroso grupo de Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors; y el causante de todo aquel lío, James Potter, estaba en el extremo de una de las mesas más grandes y repleta de niños de primero. Sus compañeros habituales de travesuras, Heath Jordan y Fred y Roxanne Weasley, estaban a su lado y frente a él. Neville solo esperaba que sus sonrisas fueran de satisfacción, y no porque estuvieran planeando alguna broma para llevar a cabo ese día. Se había asegurado de repetirle personalmente a James un millón de veces que si el Consejo Escolar había aprobado aquello, era porque esperaban que se lo tomara en serio. No podían permitirse una de sus fechorías.

Pero James Potter de momento no estaba dando problemas, y en cambio, la profesora Cranberry estaba hablando seriamente con Ted Lupin. El muchacho de séptimo no parecía muy convencido, y Neville se apresuró a intervenir; aunque sabía que a la profesora Cranberry le caía muy bien Ted, también sabía que cuanto más público tenía, más intransigente era.

Aunque en realidad, Neville no habría necesitado acercarse para saber cuál era el problema.

—…nos estamos haciendo pasar por un colegio muy tradicional y clásico, señor Lupin. Me parece bastante obvio que no concordaría con esa imagen tener a un Premio Anual con ese color de pelo—dijo la profesora, señalando con la cabeza el pelo azul eléctrico del estudiante.

—Pero así también transmitiríamos la idea de que el trabajo duro y esfuerzo es lo que importa para destacar como estudiante y ser reconocido por ello, sin importar la imagen exterior—replicó Ted.

Neville vio a la profesora Cranberry fruncir peligrosamente el ceño y decidió intervenir en voz baja:

—Y así es como trabajamos en realidad, Ted. Ya lo sabes—Neville le sonrió, disculpándose, al chico—. Pero no estamos intentando reflejar la realidad, sino una tapadera para los muggles. Y la tapadera es que este es un colegio de tradiciones y muy estricto, y me temo que si sales así en las fotos, no vamos a ser muy consistentes con lo que queremos transmitir.

Ted Lupin tardó unos segundos, pero al final suspiró, asintió, arrugó la nariz y cambió su color de pelo a su castaño claro original. La profesora Cranberry musitó unas palabras de aprobación y continuó su ronda alrededor de la sala, y Neville palmeó la espalda del joven Ted antes de seguirla, solo por si acaso. Aún y así, estuvo a tiempo de escuchar el susurro de Victoire Weasley:

—Pues yo creo que tienes tú razón, Ted.

Dennis y la profesora Cranberry no tardaron mucho más en dar por concluidos los preparativos, y en comparación con eso el tiempo que tardaron en hacer las fotografías fue sorprendentemente breve. Dennis se dio prisa, fotografiando todas las mesas, pidiendo a algún que otro alumno que pasara la página de un libro u a otros que simularan debatir algo sobre una redacción, y Victoire Weasley y Amber Truman también fueron fotografiadas en la sección muggle de la biblioteca fingiendo buscar un libro de química. Neville y la profesora Cranberry también participaron en unas pocas instantáneas, paseando por entre las mesas; Neville también fingió que le explicaba a Jacob Inglebee un pasaje de un libro de literatura inglesa.

—Bien, hemos acabado con la biblioteca. Por favor, recoged todas vuestras cosas y dejad el lugar disponible para aquellos estudiantes que deseen trabajar. Los que queráis continuar con nosotros, la siguiente parada es el Gran Comedor—anunció autoritariamente la profesora Cranberry.

Para sorpresa de nadie, la mayoría de los alumnos les siguieron hasta el Gran Comedor, a excepción de unos pocos estudiantes de Slytherin que ya se habían aburrido y algunos chicos de séptimo que se quedaron en la biblioteca para ponerse a estudiar para sus EXTASIS. En el Gran Comedor, tardaron todavía menos tiempo, porque los alumnos se sentaron automáticamente en sus mesas correspondientes y sacaron los cuadernos y bolígrafos que les habían entregado un rato antes para ponerse a fingir que hacían los deberes; aquellos estudiantes que de verdad estaban trabajando en el Gran Comedor estaban en el otro extremo y apenas les prestaron atención, así que Dennis tomó unas cuantas fotografías en ángulos convenientes y salieron rápido de allí.

Para retratar una clase usaron el aula de Historia de la Magia, que era la que tenía un aspecto más muggle, y la llenaron con los chicos de primero, que eran los más numerosos. También hicieron unas tomas rápidas en la pequeña aula de Aritmancia con un grupo de alumnos de séptimo, fingiendo que era una clase avanzada de matemáticas. Visitaron el aula de música, donde recrearon un ensayo del coro (aunque dejaron definitivamente a los sapos fuera) y Blake Dobbin se sentó al piano para ser retratado.

Después de eso vinieron los momentos más complicados, ya que mandaron a todos los alumnos a sus Casas e intentaron fotografiar las Salas Comunes. Neville acompañó a Dennis al interior de la de Gryffindor, y tuvieron suerte de conseguir que James Potter y compañía se sentaran en las butacas cercanas al fuego fingiendo pasar el rato, sin que se colara en la imagen nadie jugando a snap explosivo, practicando hechizos o escribiendo en pergamino.

Pero Dennis no tenía permiso para entrar en las demás Salas Comunes, así que tuvieron que confiarles la cámara a otras personas para conseguir más fotografías. La profesora Cranberry se encargó de la de Hufflepuff, aunque esta estaba tan llena de plantas que eran obviamente mágicas que ninguna fue útil; aún y así, sí que pudieron usar las de los dormitorios, ya que tenían un aspecto muy acogedor y suficientemente muggle. Casi todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw se habían marchado a esas alturas, habiendo perdido demasiado tiempo para estudiar, así que la responsabilidad recayó en una voluntariosa Molly Weasley, con ayuda de Mike Saget y Louis Weasley. Y aunque los tres jóvenes se tomaron su tarea muy en serio, la Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba tan repleta de estudiantes trabajando sobre sus enormes libros de magia y usando pergamino y tinta que hubo muy pocas imágenes aprovechables: solo una de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw y algunas de las vistas del paisaje desde la torre. Slytherin fue todavía más desastroso, ya que Stephanie Sterndale y Matt Farley hicieron todas las fotos borrosas. Neville no sabía si había sido a propósito, si no sabían manejar una cámara muggle o si la atmósfera subacuática de la Sala Común hacía imposible tomar una foto decente.

Después de una larga mañana concluyó la participación de los estudiantes, y tras una suculenta comida (en la que Dennis confesó haber echado mucho de menos la comida de Hogwarts) Neville y Dennis acabaron con el recorrido: hicieron fotos de los todavía nevados terrenos, capturaron algún detalle de una escalera fija o de algún pasillo común, y perdieron bastante tiempo poniéndose al día de sus últimas aventuras. No fue hasta la hora de cenar que Dennis se marchó, después de saludar al director y de prometer mandar las fotografías cuando estuvieran listas.

* * *

—Deberíamos cambiar el lema del colegio, Filius. Aunque sea en latín y antiguo, que mencione a un dragón es levemente incriminatorio—sugirió Leanne.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hopkins. Nada de dragones—dijo tajantemente Gwendolyn Bletchley.

—Entonces, algo menos incriminatorio…—suspiró Filius, cansado ya de aquella larga tarde.

—¿Qué tal si mezclamos los lemas de las cuatro Casas?—propuso Robert Hilliard—Representa al colegio y no hay nada sospechoso.

—Parece buena idea—admitió Jason Samuels, y los dos antiguos Ravenclaw cruzaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Entonces escribe "Valor, inteligencia, ambición…"—dictó Filius, y se quedó bloqueado por un momento, buscando con la mirada a los Hufflepuff de la sala—. ¿Qué queréis que pongamos en Hufflepuff?

Leanne se giró hacia Susan, que estaba tomando el tercer té de esa tarde sentada en su butaca favorita y preguntándose en qué momento había accedido a que tuvieran la reunión final de la página web en su casa. Susan volvió a la realidad rápidamente y se forzó a ser amable con los invitados, y especialmente con Leanne, que al menos era su amiga; y si colaboraba, con un poco de suerte acabarían pronto.

—Podríamos poner justicia, honestidad, lealtad… aunque con lo que más nos insistían siempre era con el trabajo duro—opinó Susan.

—Añade "trabajo duro"—estuvo de acuerdo Leanne, y Edd Faraday, el marido de Susan, tecleó diligentemente las letras.

Filius Flitwick se masajeó las sienes, tan agotado como su antigua alumna. Estaban casi todos los que habían participado en el proyecto de la maldita página web reunidos en el salón de la casa de Susan Bones: Leanne Hopkins y él en representación de Hogwarts, Robert Hilliard y Gwendolyn Bletchley como supervisores del Consejo Escolar, Edd y Lucille (las parejas muggles de Susan Bones y Jason Samuels, respectivamente, quienes también estaban presentes), y Dennis Creevey había sido lo suficientemente listo como para marcharse hacía casi dos horas, en cuanto habían aprobado finalmente la disposición de las imágenes en las diferentes secciones de la web. No habían podido reunirse en un lugar público muggle, porque llamarían demasiado la atención, y en un lugar mágico no habrían tenido acceso a un ordenador y mucho menos a internet. Por eso Susan había cedido su casa, aunque tenía pinta de estarse arrepintiendo profundamente de no haberse ido a visitar a su cuñada con su hijo en cuanto todo el grupo había llegado.

Pero ya casi estaban listos, a pesar de que Gwendolyn Bletchley había cuestionado todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomaban. Se suponía que la mujer no quería que la página entrara en funcionamiento, pero aún y así, había exigido que todo lo que hacían estuviera perfectamente a su gusto. Filius no pudo evitar pensar demasiadas veces esa tarde que Gwendolyn no parecía haber madurado mucho desde los once años y era una perfecta princesita mimada por toda su familia, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.

Tardaron veinte minutos más en revisar el discurso de bienvenida del director que aparecía en la página principal de la web; se suponía que lo había escrito él (y eso era inicialmente cierto), pero había sufrido tantos cambios por parte de Leanne primero, por Melibea después, y luego por Edd Faraday, Lucille Samuels y quién sabe cuanta gente más, que ya no quedaba mucho de sus palabras originales. En verdad, a Filius ya no le importaba demasiado. Se suponía que el texto tenía que ayudar a disuadir a los muggles que tropezaran con el sitio por casualidad de que Hogwarts sería un lugar ideal en el que estudiar. Por eso, si el texto hacía hincapié excesivo en lo estricto de la escuela, la importancia de lo tradicional y la preservación de un antiguo modo de vida, era incluso mejor. Y si aún y así alguien seguía interesado en enviar a sus niños a un colegio así, la página web contaba con un apartado que permitía enviar solicitudes de admisión. Filius no sabía cómo funcionaba, solo que a las tres semanas les llegaba automáticamente a los interesados una carta rechazando cordialmente su solicitud por no cumplir con sus requisitos.

—…y con esto acabamos. Punto y final—oyó decir a Lucille Samuels con satisfacción, y por un momento Filius no se lo creyó.

—¿Ya está? ¿Acabado?—preguntó para asegurarse.

—Acabado definitivamente—confirmó Edd Faraday con una sonrisa cansada—. Felicidades, señor director. Hogwarts ya tiene su página web.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Filius Flitwick estaba a solas en su despacho, sirviéndose una muy merecida copita de hidromiel tras aquel largo día. James Potter acababa de irse de su despacho, a donde le había convocado para comunicarle que el proyecto había concluido, y le había entregado una tarjetita con la dirección web. El chico se había deshecho en elogios y palabras de admiración, pero Filius se las había arreglado para echarle antes de que se alargara demasiado. Agotado, se giró hacia los retratos de la pared, donde Albus Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Hoy has concluido una tarea histórica, Filius—comentó el antiguo director.

Inmediatamente se oyó el bufido del retrato de Phineas Black:

—Por favor, hoy en día llaman historia a cualquier cosa. Ese invento del demonio será la perdición de Hogwarts y de todo el mundo mágico, te lo digo yo. Nunca debiste hacerle caso a ese niño engreído y orgulloso.

Filius meneó la cabeza. Los comentarios de ese ex director eran unos de los que solía ignorar.

—¿Eso crees, Albus? A veces creo que sí, otras tengo la impresión de que simplemente hemos hecho lo que James Potter quería.

—No se puede negar que ese chico tiene una importante capacidad de convicción—accedió Albus Dumbledore—, pero no ha sido solo eso. Piensa que vas a ayudar a muchos más chicos, no solo a él.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme la sensación… ¿Han sido siempre todos los Potter así?

Filius Flitwick fue respondido por un asentimiento general de gran parte de los antiguos directores, con algunos de mejor y de peor humor. Uno musitó que la sangre Weasley también influía en el Potter más joven, y Severus Snape, que siempre que James Potter aparecía o se hablaba de él se hacía el dormido, abrió los ojos por un momento para mascullar algo parecido a "_Cómo si no hubieras conocido ya a demasiados Potter tú mismo_".

El director inspiró profundamente, le dio la espalda a los retratos y se puso a rebuscar tinta y pergamino en su escritorio. Tenía que escribirle a Minerva para preguntarle si la casita a la que se había retirado en la costa española tenía habitación de invitados. Probablemente iba a necesitar relajarse ahí ese verano cuando el curso terminara.

* * *

_**¿Has conseguido llegar hasta el final? ¡Felicidades!**_

_**Ahora en serio, llevaba un tiempo con un pequeño bloqueo, y por otro lado, tenía la idea del argumento de este fic entre un montón de documentos a medio escribir desde hacía siglos. Las dos cosas se juntaron y salió esto, que es algo breve (para mis estándares, al menos), sencillo y con apariciones de un montón de personajes conocidos... algunos de los cuales también protagonizan algunos de mis otros fics (y sí, esto es una descarada invitación a que os paséis por mi perfil a curiosear).**_

_**¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Es una tontería y no se entiende la mitad? ¿Te compadeces del pobre Flitwick y los años que le esperan como director? ¿O crees que James ha tenido la mejor idea del siglo? ¡Todo eso y mucho más me lo puedes contar en un maravilloso review solo un poco más abajo! Prometo contestar a todos los que pueda.**_

_**Y hasta aquí todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
